The invention relates to a method for localizing production errors in a semiconductor component part by generating excess charge carriers in the semiconductor component part and by determining the electric potential in said part. In addition, the invention makes reference to an arrangement for localizing production errors in a semiconductor component part, said arrangement comprising at least one first device for the generation of excess charge carriers in the semiconductor component part.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,662 discloses a method and an apparatus of the aforementioned type. In this case, the electric potential distribution in the semiconductor component part is measured with metal tips that produce an electric contact with the semiconductor surface at several positions. In order to generate excess charge carriers, either a voltage is applied to the semiconductor component part, i.e., it is connected to an external electric circuit, or the semiconductor component part is exposed to electromagnetic radiation.
In order to determine the locally resolved electric potential distribution, a wire is scratched across the surface of the semiconductor component part, thereby damaging said component part. This is disadvantageous, in particular if—as is usual—an insulating anti-reflection layer is applied to the surface, through which the needle needs to pass. The resultant mechanical damage makes them unsuitable for use in solar cells. Apart from that appropriate measurements require relatively much time.
In order to localize production errors in an electrical conductor, focused UV light is applied to the conductor in order to then measure the energy of the electrons ejected from the conductor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,152).
Document EP-A-0 216 077 uses photoelectron emission spectroscopy to test an integrated circuit in a non-contact manner.